Perfect Invincible GAMER!
is the thirty-sixth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. It also features Kiriya Kujo's defection from Masamune Dan, thus returning to CR. Synopsis Genm Corp. announces a new addition to Kamen Rider Chronicle, the "Cronus Capture Quest", and despite knowing what dangers lie ahead, countless new players join the game! Meanwhile, Emu is still reminded of the message Kiriya said to him before Masamune took him away. Kuroto completes an invincible golden Gashat holding an unbelievable amount of hidden power! Ex-Aid and the others rush to stop the "Cronus Capture Quest" as Brave and Lazer Turbo stand in their way once again... Plot A commercial for Kamen Rider Chronicle says that Cronus will be appearing at noon tomorrow, and the player to defeat him will gain his power. While Poppy is in a panic over this, Kuroto unveils his new Hyper Muteki Gashat for Emu to use. All across the city, many people ponder over whether to join in for various reasons of saving those lost or becoming a hero, all succumbing and ordering Kamen Rider Chronicle. Quest begins in 1 hour 37 minutes. Masamune stands in a park waiting for it to be time as Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99, Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, and Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 challenge him; he instead calls forth Hiiro to use his new Taddle Legacy Gashat, explaining it as a game where one obtains the powers of both hero and demon lord to rescue a princess, and is Level 100. Hiiro triggers the Gashat, but it doesn't respond, doubt over his actions still resting in his heart. Kiriya arrives, the trio becoming Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0, Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, and Cronus Chronicle Gamer. The Riders fight, and as Cronus tries using Pause, Ex-Aid triggers Hyper Muteki, but it ejects, Genm catching and using it himself, gaining a golden aura. Cronus triggers Pause, but Genm starts moving during the freeze, reaching Cronus and deactivating Pause. He monologues that Hyper Muteki features a protagonist immune to everything, even Pause, but the aura fades, Cronus using Pause again and stealing the Gashat from Genm's Driver, noting that it only lasts for 10 seconds. He hits the Riders and leaves with his allies as time resumes. Quest begins in 50 minutes. Back at CR, Taiga blames the loss on Kuroto wasting Muteki's power by talking so much, but Kuroto blames it on Emu for not being able to use it right, having lost his connection to Genius Gamer M after Reprogramming Parado, Nico realizing his personality hasn't been changing during fights since then. Masamune tells Hiiro to steel his resolve if he wishes to rescue the princess from her castle with Taddle Legacy. Quest begins in 10 minutes. A crowd of Rider Chronicle players are waiting for Cronus, but Masamune tells Kiriya that any who challenge him will be given a Game Over, and saving them will be incentive for more players to join, and so on. For his continued assistance, Kiriya is given the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, requesting Hyper Muteki if he can defeat Ex-Aid. Parado is called to the Seito University Hospital roof, Emu suggesting a strategy for stopping Cronus: Parado goes into the Gashacon Bugvisor II to be shot into Cronus's Driver, where he can fight Cronus during a Pause. Parado questions Emu's change of heart for working with him, but Asuna explains that viruses can be used as vaccines; Parado accepts so long as he and Emu fight once Cronus is out of the way. Quest begins now. Returning player Hayato Tsuzuki and new player overweight home-gamer Manjiro Doi transform to face Cronus, Emu and Asuna trying to stop them before Lazer Turbo arrives, Emu becoming Ex-Aid Level 99. As Cronus faces the Ride-Players, Lazer Turbo fights Ex-Aid with the Gashacon Sparrow, defeating him with Shakariki Critical Finish, and is rewarded Hyper Muteki for his success. Taiga, Nico, and Kuroto step between Cronus and the Players as Parado, inside the Bugvisor II, asks why Emu isn't using the plan yet. Emu instead injects Parado into himself, becoming Genius Gamer M and taking Ex-Aid Level 99 again. Cronus goes to trigger Pause, but Lazer Turbo interrupts him, tossing Hyper Muteki to Ex-Aid to everyone's surprise; Cronus hits him out of his transformation, but Ex-Aid steps in, saying Kiriya only pretended to side with Cronus, having whispered to him on the beach to "play along". He uses Hyper Muteki, and though Cronus triggers Pause and turns day to night, Ex-Aid's transformation completes into Muteki Gamer, and he starts fighting Cronus. Ten seconds come and go, and Ex-Aid reveals that his proper use of the Gashat makes his Muteki time unlimited, a punch to Cronus resuming time. He uses Hyper Critical Sparking, pummeling Cronus with kicks but seemingly having no effect; after several seconds of delay, the hits take effect, forcing Cronus to teleport away. Untransforming, Parado leaves Emu, impressed by the underhanded trick. Kiriya is back at CR, revealing that his deception was all to get a hold of the Proto Gashats, bringing out all 10 of them. He'll be helping CR now, tolerating his killer, Kuroto, only by Emu's decision to keep him around. He also relays that Masamune never intended to use Kamen Rider Chronicle to protect people, only control and use them to draw in more. As Hiiro stands before Saki, Masamune charges in and demands the immediate defeat of Ex-Aid, threatening to permanently erase Saki if he refuses or fails. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast * : * : * : *High School Girls: , *Father: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 99, Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 50: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0: : *Kamen Rider Genm Level X-0: *Kamen Rider Cronus: *Ride Players: , Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki (once failed) **Brave ***Taddle Legacy (failed), Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Lazer Turbo ***Bakusou Bike, Proto Shakariki Sports (in Gashacon Sparrow) **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, Hyper Muteki **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Gamer Level 99, Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Lazer Turbo ***Bike Gamer Level 0 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Invisible, Confusion Errors *When Genm uses the Hyper Muteki Gashat to enter Muteki Mode, he remains in his Level X-0 form even though the Hyper Muteki Gashat replaces the Dangerous Zombie Gashat in the Gamer Driver's second slot, with the latter Gashat already in the Gashat holder of the Kimewaza Slot Holder. *During much of his fight with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Cronus' Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat is missing from his Buggle Driver II. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Viewership': 4.2% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.) **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 94 **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Ex-Aid's Muteki Gamer and the Hyper Muteki Gashat is a reference to Super Sonic in numerous ways, such as the body turning gold, the hair of the character altering, the eye colors altering and it's invincible standards. **The Cronus Challenge Quest event is similar to special events in gaming where gamers go to certain locations to get special game unlockables or DLC such as GameStop. ** The people swayed by Genm Corp.'s ad for Kamen Rider Chronicle go to Genm Corp's website to buy the Gashat from an online retailer. Gamers can sometimes buy video games directly from the publisher via digital e-shops or online mail order from a list of supported electronics retailers on their site. **In one scene, Masamune's desk is revealed to have yet more game button decorations on top of it, round red buttons in the pattern of a cross. Given their positioning as a cross, they resemble the buttons of an Xbox controller, sans the letters. *In the trailer for this episode, Kiriya's quote - - was purposely placed to make the audience believe that Lazer stole the Hyper Muteki Gashat for Cronus, when in actuality he stole it back from Cronus, meaning he literally tricked the public. *This episode debuts a new insert theme, Time of Victory, the theme for Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. *The format of the Genm Corp. e-store resembles an Amazon product page, most notably with the yellow "buy" button. *Normally online orders take a couple of days to deliver the item to the purchaser, especially with Amazon and it's Prime service. The Ride-Players in this episode are seen already using their new Gashats less than 24 hours later of their purchase, which is rather unheard of. **Given that the entire show takes place within the same district, it's possible that because the corporation that the purchasers were ordering from was around the same area, the orders were immediately processed and made delivering fast. *As of this episode, Kiriya Kujo has been added back into the opening sequence, though his background still appears glitched much like when he was absent from the opening sequence. *The "next time" screen for the next episode preview has Lazer Level 1 added back to his original position, with Genm bouncing off him again, which hasn't happened since his death in episode 12. *Starting this episode, when Hiiro becomes Brave Level 50, both a Taddle Fantasy/Bang Bang Simulations dual screen and the Taddle Quest transformation screen are projected; before this, only Taddle Quest's had appeared, and before episode 32, no screen had. *Unlike others' transformations, Emu has to take out the Gashats first before canceling the Muteki Gamer's transformation, due to the Hyper Muteki Gashat flipping open and covering the Driver's screen, making it difficult to close the Driver without taking out the Gashats first. *Several Easter Eggs about Kamen Rider Wizard are hidden in the scene of Manjiro Doi trying to order the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. ** A poster of in-universe game software "Koyomi in Magic Land" (most part of its name) is shown in Doi's room, which containing the name of female protagonist and the Movie. **The catchphrase of this game is " ", a honorific style of Haruto Soma's " " **Also the game publisher is named " ". *Final appearance of Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. *Though it isn't seen clearly which Proto Gashat Lazer Turbo uses in the Gashacon Sparrow to attack Ex-Aid with, it is assumed to be Proto Shakariki Sports because of the wheel-shaped attacks and accompanying spinning bicycle wheel sound effects which have previously been used in association with the Sports Gamer. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Company Reform!, Accomplished Rebirth!, Rescue the Partner! and Perfect Invincible GAMER!. *Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 9.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 9, DVD 81OSoTyJZ4L SL1184 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 3, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 完全無敵のGAMER！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 完全無敵のGAMER！ References Category:New Form Episode